


Sometimes, a family is a group of outcasts

by jello12451



Series: Sometimes, a family... [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Badlands, Family, Gen, Kinda, More found family, friends - Freeform, outcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/pseuds/jello12451
Summary: Badboyhalo looks at the newly established faction and grins. There’s Skeppy, there’s Antfrost, and there’s Awesamdude. They’ve all been shunned in one way or another, never thought to be worthy of attention.Another grin takes over Bad’s face as he thinks about it.They will fall, and the Badlands will rise.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Zak Ahmed & Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Sometimes, a family... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008114
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	Sometimes, a family is a group of outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I actually got a friend to look over this and edit it so hopefully this is better than the other ones  
> Then again I don't even know anymore  
> Anyone who can guess what I'm referring to in the bolded lyrics gets a cookie :)

Badboyhalo looks at the newly established faction and grins. There’s Skeppy, there’s Antfrost, and there’s Awesamdude. They’ve all been shunned in one way or another, never thought to be worthy of attention.

Another grin takes over Bad’s face as he thinks about it. 

They will fall, and the Badlands will  _ rise _ . 

~

It’s always been the Dream Team.

Even though Bad and Ant were there with George and Sapnap when they met Dream, when Dream refused to kill them and when in turn, they refused to kill him- it was always Dream, George and Sapnap. The trio.

The Dream Team.

_ Plus _ Bad and Ant.

And needless to say, Bad and Ant aren’t happy about it. They’re so easily forgotten about because of their quiet personalities. Bad is the sweetest and kindest person you could ever ever meet, and Ant is almost quieter than Callahan. 

Everyone seems to forget that they were chosen as the hunters to hunt down Dream for a reason.

For the first war, Bad and Ant weren’t even informed of it until after it ended. They had been travelling in a few other worlds, exploring and gauging the interest of the public in Dream’s SMP, and then they came back only to be told that there was now another nation within the SMP, there was a war while they were gone and apparently Dream has Tommy’s discs now.

_ What. _

That day, Bad and Ant resolved to stay in the world and not leave unless necessary. If only to stop more wars from happening.

That didn’t mean that the wars stopped happening.

Their relative peace only lasted a few months, and then Schlatt came along.

Everyone knows what happened at the election, and everyone knows what happened during the fallout that followed.

Everyone knows that the public opinion of Schlatt isn’t at all high. Everyone knows that Wilbur and Tommy are hiding, biding their time as they gather more and more allies to take back L’Manburg- or  _ Manburg,  _ pending on who you ask.

Everyone knows that Dream refuses to call it Manburg.

Everyone knows that Schlatt is a dictator.

Actually, Bad isn’t included in that last “everyone.” He sees the games that Dream is playing from the very beginning, and is well aware that Schlatt isn’t the bad guy, but nor is he the good guy either. 

Perhaps that’s why George sides with Quackity and his president. 

If this choice was presented to Bad a few months ago, before the war of Independence came along, Bad would’ve immediately chosen to bring his family back together. The Dream Team, although excluding Bad, was still his closest friends, after all.

But now, Badboyhalo isn’t quite sure that the Dream Team is his family, and he doesn’t choose. He watches and does nothing as Dream, Sapnap and George take different sides and point blades at each other. He does nothing.

Bad has known Dream for quite some time. He knows that under that mask, Dream’s emotions are like roaring tides, crashing against the dam that the porcelain represents. Under that crudely drawn smiley face, Dream’s emotions are intense.

It also makes it easy for him to snap.

Bad knows that Dream values his family very much, but he can get possessive at some points. When he is unable to protect his friends, he will struggle.

Dream hates being out of control, and Bad knows it.

It’s part of why Dream has such a quick mind, and why he’s always so ready to switch plans, why he has so many safety nets, and why they’re so sturdy.

But once all the safety nets break, Dream has no idea how to land on his feet.

Bad  _ knows _ this, which is why he isn’t at all surprised when Dream sides against his two former friends. Even though Dream tries to keep it low-key, Bad is much more capable than Dream thinks he is.

Rather,  _ Ant _ is much more capable than Dream thinks he is.

~

Perhaps it was just that Ant wasn’t as close as the other four were from the start, but Ant had a premonition that they would break at one point or another. It just came sooner than expected.

Ant notices and sees that Dream sides with Pogtopia, but he knows that it isn’t because Dream wants to be on the right side of history.

It wasn’t possible for Dream to be on the right side of history the moment he wrote the Declaration of War against L’Manburg, and Dream knew it.

Dream sides with Pogtopia almost out of spite, or perhaps just to cause chaos. Ant doesn’t know this new version of Dream, a man so different from the one that laughed beside him around the campfire, that wheezed at every joke and yelled joyously while being chased by his friends with pointy swords.

War has changed them all, Ant included.

There was the day when Ant knew that Bad had changed. When the demon had walked up to him with a steely glint in his eye. When Ant knew that Bad was done.  _ Done _ with being the good person, becoming calculating and cold and ambitious. 

There was the day when Bad declared a new faction- the Badlands, the neutral side that will have no part in the war until the chaos needs to be stirred up again. The faction that will weaken them all until the prime opportunity presents itself, and the power vacuum is ready to sit them on the throne.

Dream wants chaos. George wants power. Sapnap wants violence.

Bad wants to  _ rule the world _ .

And there was the day when Ant grinned and said he’s in. There was the day when they started to plan out the tactical points, started to calculate and gauge the weaponry and how much of a threat they posed to everyone. There was the day when they laid out their plan and nodded at each other, ready to execute it.

They promise each other to stay by each other's side, and to recruit others to their cause. To become the dominant force, and to make sure no one will forget their names. 

**_Don’t you dare, don’t you dare…  
_ ** **_Keep in mind that we’ll be there…_ **

~

Skeppy isn’t sure how he got roped into all of this.

Wait, no, he knows why. It’s all because of Bad.

When Bad went on his inter-world excursion, he met Skeppy, and they hung out for a significant amount of time while a war was supposedly waging in his home world. There was also the cat-hybrid that Skeppy would come to know as Ant.

Skeppy is a lonely person. It’s why he agrees to go back to their home world with them- what else is there for him in his own world, anyway?

Skeppy watches as Bad and Ant go through the portal.

Skeppy watches as Bad and Ant gape at the destruction surrounding the world spawn, and the smoking craters and the half-bombed walls.

Skeppy watches as Bad and Ant stalk towards Dream and frostily demand what happened.

And he doesn’t intervene. It isn’t his place, after all.

But things escalate, predictably. Bad becomes a different person as a result of all this fighting, and Skeppy watches his character harden and get colder. 

On one hand, Skeppy misses the wholesome and kind muffin that Bad used to be.

And make no mistake, Bad is still that person, who gives anyone who swears (including Skeppy himself) the language treatment and who prefers building statues over drawing swords. But it’s no longer that simple kind of kindness that you can rely on, and Skeppy is a bit sad that it’s no longer that simple, that there are complications caused by Bad’s other part of his personality.

But on the other hand, Skeppy is glad to see that Bad can stand up for himself.

It’s not well known that Skeppy is an ambitious person as well. That he has capabilities, even though he often prefers to not use them.

Skeppy doesn’t have the same emotional blockades that Bad and Ant do- he has never known the people that live on the Dream SMP, and will not have any problem conquering the land.

If Skeppy has to be the Lady Macbeth to Bad’s Macbeth, he’ll be it. 

Minus the romance.

And hopefully without dying, too. 

~

There was a time when Awesamdude was not at all involved in what happened on the SMP. Sam used to be one of those people that built quietly in the background, and only really got themselves involved when too many of their builds were destroyed.

Or when pets get killed.

It’s amazing how many friendships and bonds have been destroyed because of the number of pets killed on this server. And yet, Sam can’t expect anything less. After all, the main reason why he’s against Schlatt is because he slaughtered a pet cat so easily.

Sam values the bonds he has created with people. He appreciates anyone who actually thinks about him, and doesn’t forget that he’s merely a builder that people can ask for materials and redstone. 

It’s also why he takes Bad’s side and not Pogtopia’s.

Sam is an observant person. He can see the failing bond between the exiled brothers, and he knows that Pogtopia is no longer Wilbur’s, but Tommy’s. 

Tommy is the heart of this revolution. Wilbur’s just the head.

And the Badlands are the accessories, but not for much longer. 

**_Be prepared, be prepared  
_ ** **_Become wary of despair…_ **

~

If a family is a tapestry, then the piece of cloth that Bad represents is patched in the middle of the Badlands’ family, and a stray string still manages to wind towards the splitting one that is the Dream Team’s family.

If a family is a tapestry, then the piece of cloth that Ant represents is patched right beside Bad’s- both cut from the same cloth, and yet the thread that ties them together is so different from the thread that used to tie them to the greater Dream SMP.

If a family is a tapestry, then the piece of cloth that Skeppy represents is of a completely different material from the rest of the SMP, but just like it clashes with Bad’s patch, it compliments it as well.

If a family is a tapestry, then the piece of cloth that Awesamdude represents is woven from the thinnest and toughest material possible, easily weaving around the other three pieces of cloth and holding on dearly.

They found each other when everyone else shunned them.

They planned together while everyone else made fools of themselves and weakened themselves. 

They became stronger while the other bonds shattered. 

They will either rise together, or fall together.

Today, a demon with a halo, a cat hybrid, a sentient block of diamond and a creeper hybrid stand on top of the hill. And they’re an odd bunch, that much is clear, but do not underestimate them.

The Badlands will  _ rise. _

**_Don’t! You! Dare!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yessir plugging time  
> My discord: https://discord.gg/HwbkW8jqrf  
> My YT: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHHEpmzIrOYyxX659-3tfA
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
